Harry Smith's Prank Calls
Harry Smith's Prank Calls is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in April 2016. Plot Harry Smith is playing Overtail on his Wee You, which he just recently downloaded. Suddenly, one of the characters mentions prank calling - this suddenly gives him an idea to do some prank calls himself. He grabs a house phone and makes the number anonymous, before sitting down trying to write a script for the prank call. Ten minutes have passed. He has finally wrote the script for a prank call to MacRonalds. He then gets on the phone and tells the manager (Kelly Cameron) someone put urinal cakes in his burger, which he refers to as a "big whopper". She asks him what the colour of the wrapping paper was, but he keeps repeating his initial point. She suddenly hangs up. Afterwards, he calls back. He tells her the wrapping paper was brown. Since she doesn't really believe him, she tells him to send a picture of the burger; Harry replies "Well... why should I? And how the hell would I send a picture through a house phone?". She shouts "I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" before Harry farts at the phone. She hangs up. He calls back once again. He keeps repeating his point, so she shouts "SHUT THE FIRETRUCK UP! I'M NOT GONNA BELIEVE A LIAR LIKE YOU!". Harry tells her he will sue her if she doesn't take action against the urinal cakes in the burger, so she angrily says "You know what? Get a life idiot!" and hangs up. Harry bursts out laughing and sends a recording of the prank call to The Black Foot Gang's group chat. Others find it hilarious, with many saying Kelly overreacted. He then asks the gang for more prank call ideas; Aliina Niemelä suggests prank calling Phat Solutions. Jamie Wallace then suggests lying to them that his mobility scooter broke when he sat on it. Harry then starts writing the prank call's script. He grabs the phone, which only has 20% battery left. He dials the number; a staff member named James Munro answers. Harry goes on to explain when he sat on his mobility scooter, it collapsed. James is confused as to how it would've happen, seeing as mobility scooters by Phat Solutions are built to a great standard. Harry replies "Well they obviously aren't if they bloody collapse upon sitting on them!". James then asks him for his name and email address. He says his name is Justin Styles and his email address is ilovelife@coolmail.com. James then asks Harry to take a photo of the broken mobility scooter and send it to the company's email address (problems@phatsolutions.com). Harry refuses, shouting "Why should I!? Just repair your damn products!". James hangs up without word. The next day, Grace Smith finds out about his prank calls. He is grounded and banned from his Wee You for two weeks. James Smith laughs in the background. As Harry pleads her to drop the ban, she tells him he has two options: apologise to the companies he prank called or suffer the two week ban. He picks the latter option. Trivia *The first prank call is based on a McDonald's prank call by YouTuber maxmoefoe. See also *Prank call scripts Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes